


Cover for "Coffee into Theorems by BladeoftheNebula"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [51]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natasha actually smiles at Barnes and Barnes in return gets to call her ‘Nat’ without being killed in a scary and extremely painful way, Tony decides Barnes hasn’t just encroached on his territory, he’s fucking invaded and set up a new regime.</p><p>Or: In which Tony acquires a family, then a Steve and Bucky Barnes returns from the dead to ruin Tony’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Coffee into Theorems by BladeoftheNebula"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffee into Theorems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485655) by [BladeoftheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/141957584764/coffee-into-theorems-by-bladeofthenebula) on tumblr


End file.
